Chilled Chaos
Anthony "Chilled Chaos" is a former Creature and a member of The Derp Crew. He is known for his "diabolical" personality, especially when playing games alike to TTT, and his knowledge on MMOs (WoW). He originally left on bad terms with the Creatures, however over time they settled their differences. Chilled and Nova didn't like each other when in the group together, but later in 2013 they became friends and talked a bit on Twitter. History Early YouTube Chilled started his Internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven: Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Machinima & Groups Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately, it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content, so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately, the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel, since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Creature Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his Machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of Jordan's Machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after, Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Creature Departure He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree with the idea that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video about the situation. Chilled left "The Creatures" on October 19th, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Post Creature Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew 1 And V2, The Bros Angels, and ChronoCast along with Diction, Smarty, Gassy, and The Prison Shanks. Chilled also joined Machinima Live in late May 2014. Present Currently he mainly plays with The Derp Crew (which contains Ze, Smarty, GaLm, and Tom). He also does Gmod videos with SeaNanners, Gassy, and more. He has appeared in a Gmod video with Nova. In October 2014, Chilled and some of The Derp Crew appeared in a video with Kootra, Danz, Seamus, and Spencer of the Creatures. At the end of the video he jokingly asked about joining the Creatures again. After the Creatures ended in 2017,Chilled asked if Danz and Kootra wanted a drink with him and Ze to talk about old timesKootra and Danz both agreed to this. He also posted a tweet thanking the group for existing as well as wishing luck to Kootra and Danz. Trivia * He is afraid of bugs. * He has a long and storied history with the visual novel Katawa Shoujo, and still gets teased about it occasionally. * He has a Mario hat that is seen in almost every video with a facecam. * He does not like to be called Tony, do to the fact that is what his father is referred to. * He is obsessed with Emmet from LEGO Movie. * He has a strange addiction to yogurt. * He has two wives, Cheryl (who is mainly in GTA) and Martha (who is a melon and has appeared in many series). * He has a real life girlfriend called Jess. * He pretends to have homosexual feelings for Ze. *Originally when leaving the Creatures Chilled only recorded with Ze. However, overtime he started to record with Sp00n and Gassy and even appeared in a livestream with Sly. In 2013 both Chilled and Nova settled their issues with each other, showing a picture on Twitter to prove it. In 2014 Nova and Chilled played Gmod together. **In 2015, The Derp Crew (Chilled, Ze, Smarty and GaLm) set up a VS on Sunset Overdrive against The Creatures (Kootra, SSoH, Danz and Spencer) Gallery chiileed.jpg|Chilled In his set up tumblr_inline_mqx7bdN1ry1qz4rgp.jpg BZ-END5CIAMLR_w.jpg maxresdefault (99).jpg|Chilled being worried Chilledchaosface.jpg Chilled_Wii-U.png|Chilled about to unbox a Wii U tumblr_inline_mqx7ng51NZ1qz4rgp.jpg 585e717084fc486429c88186997b4efc.jpg tumblr_inline_mqx7a3onk11qz4rgp.jpg Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011